Greatness Inherited
by KineticKaiser
Summary: Despite having an extraordinary father, Tsukune had been average from birth. A fact that chafed him, but he passively accepted. So he lives his life, accepting that he would never be great in any way; until he gets accepted into an odd school. Tsukune slowly learns that greatness runs in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Greatness Inherited

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Naruto and Rosario+Vampire are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda, respectively. I claim no ownership over any intellectual properties connected to either series.

* * *

_"Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."_

-William Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

* * *

Aono Tsukune was his mother's child; average to a "T". It was something his parents' friends - and his peers who had met his parents - always remarked upon.

"You're definitely your mother's child," they would say. "You're nothing like your father."

As benign as they meant it, it always stung when they said it. His father was an extraordinary man. Roguish good looks, unfailing charisma, and limitless confidence. Even as a married working man, 37 years of age, he still attracted the attention of women and the envy of men. Then he would make those envious men his friends. Time and time again, Tsukune wished he had inherited _something_ from his father.

His train of thought hit a bump and he quickly corrected himself.

He _did_ inherit something from his father, it just wasn't something he could freely reveal.

Tsukune turned his eyes to the open window of the bus he was riding in and watched as a leaf floated in through it. He lifted his hand and poked the leaf with a single finger.

It stuck fast to the tip.

_'Chakra,'_ Tsukune thought to himself. _'The one thing I inherited from my dad...and our greatest secret.'_

According to his father, chakra was an incredible power that has long since been lost to the world at large. It allowed a person to accomplish incredible feats and incredible evil. The "incredible evil" part was why his dad had only taught him how to control chakra; to ensure he wouldn't reveal it's existence by accident and paint a target on him and his family's back. Putting his family in danger was tantamount to heresy, so Tsukune agreed to never reveal his power to anyone. Not even his own mother.

Tsukune let out a sigh and shook his head. Now wasn't the time for depressing thought. In fact, considering the current situation, he should be happy. He had actually been accepted into a high school! Albeit the way he was accepted was rather shady, considering it was a dropped form his mom had picked up while she was shopping. That didn't matter anymore, though. He wasn't going to be an academic reject at an early age and he could start with a clean slate in a school where no one knew him. Maybe he could even get a girlfriend!

A hopeful smile on his face and budding anticipation in his heart, Tsukune looked back out the window at the passing scenery.

With a name like "Sun and Sea" Academy, it had be a beautiful place.

* * *

_CAW! CAW!_

All that optimism Tsukune felt earlier? It was suddenly replaced with dread.

After the bus driver had dropped him off and imparted some creepy - and decidedly foreboding - advice, Tsukune was treated to the sight of his new school. His creepy-looking school surrounded by dead trees that bordered a blood red sea. He got the impression that whoever named Yokai Academy had a sense of humor.

With an audible gulp, Tsukune took his first step towards his new school.

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

With reflexes born from training sessions with his dad, Tsukune pivoted and held his arms up in a generic defensive stance-

"B-back away! I know- OOF!"

-only to have a bicycle plow into his body and send him crashing onto the ground.

Tsukune, eyes closed in pain, groaned and began to pick himself back up when his hand landed on something soft...and warm.

"_Ahn!"_

The unmistakably female voice froze Tsukune's entire body. He slowly opened his eyes and almost immediately his breath got caught in his throat.

It was a girl...and she was _gorgeous_.

White, creamy skinned complimented by silky-looking hair the most beautiful shade of pink. Soft curves and a noticeable bust that emphasized a body that had blossomed, but was not yet mature. Never before in his short life had Tsukune seen such a vision of beauty incarnate, and he doubted he ever would again. Were he a poet, he would say...he would say...

_'...um...dammit, what would I say?,'_ Tsukune thought, his mind overworking itself trying to find a way to put this girl's beauty into words.

Well, he wasn't a poet, that's for sure.

His thoughts were so focused on trying to describe Moka's physical beauty, he didn't notice the the blood that began to trickle from his nose from said thoughts. The girl, however, did notice; and her reaction was unexpected.

"Oh! You're bleeding," the young beauty exclaimed. She pulled a hankerchief out of her jacket pocket and dabbed at the blood trailing down from Tsukune's nose. The act immediately brought the young man back to reality, only to nearly knock him back out of it when he noticed how close she had gotten and how gently she seemed to dab at his face. Tsukune was almost certain the impact had knocked him out and this was a dream. Never before had a girl willingly got so close to him. There was nothing that could ruin this dream.

Then the girl fell forward into his chest, pale and weak-looking.

Tsukune's kind demeanor kicked in and he immediately asked, " H-Hey! Are you alright?!"

The girl's response was weak but audible, "I'm sorry...it's because I'm anemic...and your blood..."

With a sudden surge of energy the pink-haired beauty gripped his shoulders and looked at him with an unnerving glimmer of hunger in her jade orbs.

"I'm sorry for this...but it's because...I'm a vampire!" Then the girl lunged forward and bit into his neck.

A surge of shock and terror flooded Tsukune's body as he felt her teeth pierce his neck and he reacted on instinct by kneeing the young girl in her ribs. Hard.

Immediately, the girl unlatched from his neck with a yelp and pulled back to nurse her aching ribs. Tsukune took the chance to scurry backwards on his rear and press down on the side of his neck that she had bitten. The terror hadn't left his system, in fact it only increased when he felt a warm wetness on his neck. She had broken skin right over his jugular. He was going die. Any second now, he'd loose consciousness and then bleed out. There was so much he wanted to do than he would never get to now. How would this be explained to his parents? He was going to be found dead with his throat ripped open by a-

_'Wait,"_ Tsukune thought, suddenly aware of something. _'Why am I still conscious?'_

Tsukune looked down at his clothes, expecting to see a massive bloodstain growing on them, only to find them free of blood. With blooming hope and confusion, he slowly removed his hand from his neck. Instead of the spurts of blood he was expecting, he was treated to the sight of nothing happening at all. His chest started constricting with joy when he looked down at his hand and only saw a small spatter of blood that was quickly coagulating. He swiped his hand over his neck with his other hand and felt his heart burst with relief when he saw nothing but dirt on it.

The brow-haired lad's body slumped in relief, too happy to question why he hadn't bled out; or even why he wasn't still bleeding.

"I-I'm really sorry!"

Tsukune jerked up and he looked fearfully towards his assaulter, who hadn't got back up from the ground. To his shock, the girl seemed fearful of _him_, with tears glistening in her eyes and her whole body quivering.

"What was-...," Tsukune cleared his throat to try to remove the quaver in his voice. "What was that about?"

The young girl lowered her head, unable to look him in the eye. She spoke, her voice becoming less stable with each word, "I-...I'm a vampire...and your blood just smelled so good...I'm really sorry! I really am! Please...please forgive me..."

She finally broke down, her body shaking with repressed sobs and tears rolling down her face.

_'Great job, Moka. You haven't even stepped inside the school and you already made yourself an outcast. Now he's going to tell everyone what a freak you are,' _the sobbing girl thought to herself.

So absorbed in her self-deprecating thoughts, she never noticed when the boy had stood up and cautiously walked over to her.

"H-Hey now. There's no need to cry."

The green-eyed girl's head jerked up and she looked at the boy standing over her, his hand extended towards her. She felt confused. She thought he would've ran from her, not stay. Before she could begin to ponder why he was still there, Tsukune spoke again.

"It's alright. You just...you just caught me by surprise, is all," he said, painfully aware of how much that bite had hurt; but still unwilling to just let her sit there and cry her heart out. He was confused about the whole "vampire" thing she was going on about, though.

Moka stared at him, uncomprehendingly, for a second before she realized what he was doing. _He was giving her a second chance_. She desperately seized the opportunity, gently gripping his hand and accepting his help in getting her up. Once she was on her feet, she froze. She desperately wanted to hug him and continue begging for his forgiveness, but she didn't want him to think she was taking advantage of his kindness to attack him again. So she stood there, unsure of what to do next. Tsukune, seeing her hesitance, decided to take the lead.

"My name's Aono Tsukune. I'm new to this school," he said with a gentle smile.

Moka latched onto the line he had thrown her almost immediately, "My name is Akashiya Moka and I'm a Freshman, too!"

Tsukune nodded and let go of her hand, which she had just noticed she never let go of. He walked over to her bike and picked it up, rolling it back over to her. "Why don't we talk on the way to school?" he offered.

Moka nodded fervently and accepted the bike from him, before walking alongside him towards the school. Her heart was pounding and she felt hope flood her chest. He didn't run from her, he didn't call her a freak, and he even offered to walk to school with her. This could be her first real friend and she was determined to not screw up the second chance he was giving her.

Despite his offer to talk, the walk was silent. A small, impulsive part of him urged him to just offer her the hand of friendship and wing it from there. It was a part he had ignored for his entire life, scared of the consequences for acting impulsively. For the first time, however, Tsukune listened to that part of him.

"Moka-san."

The girl's head spun to look at him, eyes gleaming with anticipation and worry. He had never seen someone look so interested in what he had to say. There was a beat of silence as he tried to figure out how to word his next sentence before the words came spilling from his lips without his conscious decision.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

Moka stopped walking, which caused him to stop walking and begin worrying if he had been too forward. His worried eyes locked with Moka's, hers were once again glimmering with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to apologize when she suddenly threw herself on him. Adrenaline and terror shot through his body, as he thought that she was attacking him again. Before he could toss her off of him, though, he noticed she wasn't biting his neck. Her body was wracked with sobs and her face was buried in his chest as she gripped the front of his blazer tightly. He could feel her tears begin to soak into his shirt.

Tsukune's heart was still pounding with adrenaline and his mind was still running through ways to throw an attacker off of his body, but he still managed enough lucidity to wrap his arms around her quivering form. He stood there for what felt like hours, offering comfort to the sobbing girl. Her sobs finally settled down and she basked in the comfort of his arms before finally answering the one question she so desperately wanted to be asked.

"I'd love to be your friend, Tsukune-kun."

* * *

**A/N:**** Yup, it's a Tsukune-centric crossover. I'm not changing it. I've got the whole plot outline in my head already and whining isn't going to change it. IMO, there just isn't enough Tsukune-centric stories in this section, so I decided to throw this in. If you want a Naruto-centric one, they're littered all over here.**

**This chapter was significantly shorter than I wanted it to be, but it felt right to end it right here. Rest assured, I intend to make future chapters longer and more satisfying. Something the ladies have already learned to expect from me; self-five! Now for some important stuff!**

**PAIRINGS (Because this seems to be make or break for many readers):**

**Pairings are already decided. I don't want to receive a review asking me to pair Naruto with 50 girls, especially considering he's not the main character here. Tsukune will be fawned over by a harem, as per usual, but in the end, he will choose _ONE_ girl. I can't write a realistic harem ending.**

**IMPORTANT POINTS:**

**-This is going to follow manga events, because frankly the anime sucks in comparison. So if you haven't read the manga, here's your only warning: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.**

**-I'm going to take this car called the canon plot and swerve it all over the fucking freeway. Rehashes are lame.**

**-If you've correctly guessed who Tsukune's father is, you're probably wondering if he'll make an appearance. The answer is yes. But that's all you're getting from me. If you wish to find out how big of an impact he'll directly have on the story, you'll have to read it.**

**-I will NOT respond to ANY reviews containing speculation, whether they are right or wrong. Simply responding to a speculation, even in a noncommitted manner, creates expectations, or may even verify that speculation. You want to know what happens? Read the story.**

**Feedback, critique, and advice are all more than welcome!**

**KineticKaiser, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Greatness Inherited

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and Rosario+Vampire are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda, respectively. I claim no ownership over any intellectual properties connected to either series.

* * *

_'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!'_ was Tsukune's mantra as he walked through the halls of Youkai Academy with Moka wrapped around his left arm. After getting to his homeroom class, Tsukune was treated to the biggest shock of his life.

He was in a school for monsters. A school for _monsters_. Not even being told he possessed chakra was this shocking. At least it explained why Moka had kept insisting she was a vampire.

The brown-haired boy glanced down towards the beauty clinging to him. She was kind, gentle, and seemed to desperately want friends. If she hadn't bit into his neck, he wouldn't think anything about this girl being monstrous. He had hoped her benevolence was common among monsters but the comment of his classmate, Komiya Saizou, and the comments of every male in the hall dispelled that hope quickly. He was now surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters who had him on their radar because of his apparent closeness to Moka _and_ would kill him on the spot if they knew he was a human.

This school was shaping up to be barrel of fun.

There was one thing Tsukune knew, he could stay here. This place was way too dangerous.

"Hello, there!" a voice in front of them suddenly spoke up.

Tsukune stopped walking and looked at the person who spoke. Immediately, he felt dread seep into his chest. It was Saizou. The bulky young man was standing directly in their path and was looking at Moka. His face was relaxed, with a smile he must have thought looked smooth stretching across it.

Saizou spoke up, acting as though Tsukune didn't even exist, "You're Akashiya Moka, right? You _are_ cute."

His smooth smile widened into an arrogant grin as he introduced himself, "I'm your classmate, Komiya Saizou. Remember it."

Faster than Tsukune could react, Sazou reached out, lifted Tsukune off the ground by his collar, and held him out to the side.

"What I want to know is what a beautiful girl like yourself is doing with a shrimp like this," Saizou said.

Students on the sideline broke out into murmers. From what Tsukune could catch, Saizou was a troublemaker in the human world and was sent here to be reformed. He felt a lump grow in his throat as he got the impression that there wouldn't be any reasoning with this beast.

Saizou carried on, acting as though he wasn't holding up another guy with a single arm, "You deserve someone much better, like me." His grin then turned decidedly hungry.

"C'mon, ditch this loser and come have some fun with me."

Those words struck something in Tsukune. He held no delusions about what Saizou meant when he said "fun"; and from the uncomfortable look on Moka's face, she was less than willing. If this guy was as bad as everyone was saying, though, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He would take her by force. He was going to hurt his friend.

It was as if a light switch had been flicked when Tsukune's soft, fearful eyes lit up with anger. He gripped Saizou's arm and used it to swing himself up and around. Before Saizou could even blink, a leg smashed into his face and sent him sprawling. Tsukune, now released from Saizou's grip, righted himself mid-air and landed on his feet in a fighting stance. His whole body was tensed and his teeth were gritted. His eyes were still ablaze with fury.

The hallway had gone silent. A few students scurried away, unwilling to be around when a fight broke out.

Saizou slowly pulled himself to his feet and started chuckling.

"You must have a death wish, shrimp," he said as his body began to bulge and his jacket began to tear. "Well, if that's the case, I'LL GLADLY OBLI-!"

_CRACK_

Saizou was sent sprawling onto the ground again with blood streaming from his broken nose. He was completely dazed this time. Where Saizou once stood, there was Tsukune with an outstretched fist. He pulled his arm back and regarded Saizou's lain out form before speaking up.

"If you _ever_ get near Moka-san again, I'll drop you so hard you won't remember which way is up."

Moka, stunned at the display of dominance, quickly grabbed Tsukune's arm and dragged him away from the scene.

It would be another minute before Saizou finally regained coherency. When he did, he swore to himself he would squash that kid like the insect he is and take Akashiya Moka for his own. For now, though, he had some pride to regain; and there were plenty of other pipsqueaks to wail on.

* * *

Once Moka decided they had run far enough away, she let go of Tsukune's arm and turned to him.

"Are you alright, Tsukune-kun?" she asked, her immediate concern being his health.

Tsukune, breathing a little heavier from trying to keep up with Moka, just nodded. The raging fire that had consumed his soul was gone and all he was left with was adrenaline shakes. Moka noticed him quivering uncontrollably and gently grasped his right hand. Tsukune hissed and ripped his hand out of her grip. The jade-eyed vampire flinched, afraid she had done something wrong.

Tsukune look down at his hand and noticed it didn't look quite right. It dawned on him that it was the hand he used to punch Saizou. When he saw Saizou begin to bulge like that, he just reacted. It worked, but it apparently left him with a broken hand. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the agonizing pain that had been held off was creeping in. Tsukune took in a shuddering breath and slowly walked over to a nearby bench to sit down.

_'Fantastic,'_ Tsukune thought as he slowly sat down. _'I've pissed off a monster by breaking my hand on his face. Great going, Tsukune-baka._'

He didn't regret doing what he did for a second, but at the same time he knew he had made a mistake. He had been lucky to get those two shots off at Saizou. He hadn't even seen him as a threat and that gave Tsukune the element of surprise, which was gone now. What's worse, Saizou hadn't even gone into his monster form. The only chance Tsukune had left to survive was to transfer out. Then a timid voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Tsu-Tsukune-kun...is something wrong...?" Moka asked. He was beginning to frighten her. First he was the kind-hearted boy she had met on the road, then he was an indomitable protector, and now he was sitting on a bench, pale and shivering violently. She walked up to the bench and lightly sat down next to him.

"You look really pale, Tsukune-kun. We should really get you to the nurse's office," she said, her voice still gentle but tinged with worry.

In spite of his current state, Tsukune chuckled self-deprecatingly. He was a coward. He had been planning to abandon Moka just because he was scared. He couldn't just leave sweet, innocent Moka at the hands of that prick. What kind of friend would he be if he did that?

Tsukune looked over at Moka, a gentle smile gracing his face, "Yeah...let's get to the nurse's. I really need this taken care of."

Moka, relieved to see her friend smiling, helped him up and supported him as they walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

Tsukune left the nurse's office only an hour and a half after entering it, his hand splinted and wrapped up tightly. The nurse hadn't even blinked when walked into her office, shivering violently and nursing a broken hand. She had sat him down and got right to work resetting the bones and splinting his hand. Though she had made a remark about him having an exceptionally healthy healing factor, saying that the bleeding in his hand had already stopped. He wasn't surprised. He had always been a fast healer and he just chalked it up to the presence of chakra in his body.

Moka had insisted on staying by his side but Tsukune reassured her that he'd be fine, and that she should go get set up in her dorm. She had reluctantly agreed and left with the promise to see him later.

A sigh left his lips as he walked towards the dorms. He had no idea what to do next. He couldn't fight off a monster with a broken hand, but neither could he callously abandon Moka. He _wouldn't_ abandon her. That really only left the fighting option, something which he was definitely not anticipating.

A hand suddenly reached out from behind Tsukune and spun him around by the shoulder. Before Tsukune could even get a glimpse of who the hand belonged to, a fist slammed into his face and sent him flying back. He hit the ground hard and skidded a few feet. Dazed and in incredible pain, Tsukune couldn't do anything when a hand gripped him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air. A dreadfully familiar voice spoke up, oozing arrogance.

"Remember me, shrimp?"

It was Saizou, anger burning in his eyes and a smug grin trying to cover the fact that he was absolutely pissed. A bruise seemed to stretch the length of his face, from cheek to cheek across his nose. Tsukune felt terror well up in his chest and a cold sweat break out on his forehead. He had hoped we would've had more time to prepare before running into Saizou again.

"K-K-Komiya-san...uh...h-how's your face...?" Tsukune stuttered out, hoping to buy some time.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, though, as Saizou's smirk morphed into a snarl. Saizou swung Tsukune around and threw him into the forest nearby. Tsukune flew several yards into it before slamming into a surprisingly sturdy tree, knocking the wind out of him and turning his vision white. He fell to the ground and heaved several times, desperately trying to regain his breath. He wasn't given much time, however, as Saizou casually walked onto the scene, his gait casual but his face twisted into a rictus fury.

"How's my face?" Saizou gritted out, "My face is just fine. Yours, on the other hand, won't even be recognizable as a 'face' by the time I'm through with you."

Saizou's body began to bulge again. Within seconds, his increasing muscular mass had ripped through his shirt and blazer and turned his trousers into tattered rags. Spines grew from portions of his body and his teeth turned sharp. Before Tsukune could even process what was happening in front of him, Saizou had turned into a giant, salivating beast. Then, the thing that was Saizou began to speak, his voice oozing smugness.

"Heheheheh...well? What're you waiting for? Go ahead and change back into whatever pitiful monster you are," his tongue flicked out and whipped about before retreating back into his maw. " It won't change anything, but I like to see what insect I'm crushing before I do it."

Tsukune looked up at the hulking monster towering over him but didn't say a thing.

_'This is bad...this is really, really bad,'_ he thought to himself. _'How am I supposed to fight a monster with a broken hand?'_

Tsukune's head jerked slightly as he realized something. He hadn't even thought to use diplomacy, which was always his go-to option back home. He had never even thought fighting was a legitimate option before being accepted to this school. This knowledge scared him somewhat, but he would ponder it later. Right now, he had to try and reason with a violent monster.

Raising his hands in surrender, Tsukune spoke, "L-Look, Komiya-san, I'm really sorry I hit you but- HUGGH!" Tsukune was interrupted by a massive fist wrapping around his body and constricting it. Saizou lifted him up into the air and chuckled sinisterly.

"Yeah, I just bet you're sorry," Saizou said, "If you had just kept your head down and let me have Moka, I wouldn't have to kill you. It's the Law of the Jungle, shrimp. The strong take what they want from the weak, and the weak just keep their heads down and let it happen."

"You're wrong..."

The hulking ogre snarled at the boy in his grip, "What the Hell do you mean 'You're wrong'? I'm strong, and I'm going to take what I want from you. You're weak, and you're going to die because you couldn't just let it happen."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Saizou's eyes widened as his fist began to shudder.

"You're wrong, Saizou," Tsukune said, his head lowered and his bangs shadowing his eyes, "The strong are supposed to protect the weak..."

Sazou's fist seemed to loosen, but it was still shaking as though he was fighting to keep his grip.

"They're supposed to give strength to those who have none..."

A blue aura began to emit from Tsukune's body as slowly, but surely, he pried open Saizou's fist.

"Those who use their strength for personal gain...to hurt and steal from those that need their protection...people like that...they're nothing but trash!"

When enough space had been made, Tsukune jumped out and landed on Saizou's wrist, letting the fist snap close with no one inside it. Without wasting a single moment, Tsukune leaped off of his wrist and slammed his foot into Saizou's eye.

"RRAAAAAGGGGGGH," Saizou screamed as he stumbled back several steps, both of his hands cradling his injured eye. Still alight with excess chakra, Tsukune rushed forward and leaped up to give Saizou a chakra-empowered uppercut with his unbroken hand. The blow jerked his head up and sent him back another step. While still in the air from the uppercut, Tsukune lashed out at his throat with a spinning kick.

The ogre fell onto his back, grasping his throat in pain. Tsukune landed on his feet, breathing heavily from exertion. As he watched Saizou writhe in pain, he couldn't help but think back to what had just transpired. He had never before done anything even close to what had just happened. His father taught him martial arts and he taught him how to control chakra. He had never taught him how to combine the two. It just...felt right to do it.

"You...you little shit..." Saizou rasped out while slowly lifting himself off the ground, obviously still trying to get over the pain in his throat. He looked at Tsukune, madness shining in his one, uninjured eye. "Who're you...calling trash...? I'll..I'LL DESTROY YOU!"_  
_

His fist lashed out, threatening to turn Tsukune into paste. The boy jumped above it and landed on Saizou's arm. He ran up it in an instant and jabbed his other eye with his fist. Saizou roared in pain and anger and tried to grab Tsukune with his other hand, but the boy flipped away and landed safely on the ground.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU COWARDLY LITTLE SHIT?!" Saizou screamed out, "ONLY LITTLE PUSSIES USE DIRTY TRICKS LIKE THAT! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

A response spilled past Tsukune's lips without a thought, "Gladly!"

Tsukune pumped chakra into his legs and blitzed forward. With a loud cry, he jumped up and drop kicked Saizou in the stomach. The speed and strength of the kick made Saizou's hardened muscles seem like nothing but show pieces, as his torso crumpled forward and he was sent flying back through several trees.

Tsukune laid on the ground, his legs painfully sore from the hard impact. Chakra or not, Saizou's muscles were incredibly big and incredibly dense. Slowly, he brought himself back onto his feet and looked towards where Saizou and flew. He waited to see if that had done Saizou in or it had just pissed him off.

Several moments passed in silence and it became clear that Tsukune's last attack had done some considerable damage, at the very least. He walked through the broken trees, slow and vigilant. He didn't want Saizou surprising him and ripping his head off his shoulders. Eventually, Tsukune came to Saizou's landing point at the edge of the forest. The brute was out cold, his long tongue lolling out the side of his open mouth. Tsukune sighed in relief and started limping away, eager to escape the scene before either Saizou woke up or someone came along and attacked him for knocking out Saizou

As he made his way towards his dorm to set up his room and get some well-deserved sleep, Tsukune felt satisfaction bloom in his chest. He, a human, had _defeated_ a monster. What's more, he defeated a monster with a broken hand. He didn't know why he felt so pleased. He should feel scared or relieved or both, but satisfied?

A shaky grin crept onto Tsukune's face. He didn't understand it, but _damn_ it felt so good to win that fight. No. It felt so good to win that _battle_. He felt like he had proven something. Like he had proven his worth as something more than just a timid loser. The boy shook his head, removing the grin but not the satisfaction that thrummed in his very core.

He would have time to dwell on it later. Right now, he wanted to shower and sleep. Then, tomorrow, he would get to see beautiful Moka-san again. A dreamy smile blossomed on his face as he thought about her. For better or for worse, she was his friend; and the sole reason he was staying. He would fight a hundred Saizous to keep her safe.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to.

* * *

**A/N:**** And Chapter Two is now up! Big divergence, as you can see. There is literally dozens of different moments throughout the manga I could have Tsukune release Moka for the first time and it would still be poignant. For right now, Moka is a sweet, defenseless girl who needs protection. That dynamic will obviously change a little when Tsukune realizes that a badass vampire is but a simple tug of the seal away.**

**Tsukune, himself, is equivalent to an Academy student. He only knows how to fight and how to use chakra. He's clueless about what he's capable of doing with it beyond enhancing his muscles and bones. That will obviously change as the story continues.**

**This was literally my first fight scene, so hooray. I would really like critique on it. What was good and what was bad? Where do I need to improve? These things help me improve my writing skills and allows me to provide better content for you all.**

**Kindly leave a review!**

**KineticKaiser, out.**

**EDIT**** (9/25/13): No, this is not an update. I just noticed some minor errors and decided to rectify them. I'll have the next chapter out within the week. On the same note, please point out any errors you find. I don't want them in my story. They break the flow and it's so irritating to discover them weeks after I posted the chapter.**


End file.
